Pokemon Master
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: The latest VRMMO named Pokemon. However, the game has a deadly secret. Once you log in, you cannot log out until the game has been beaten. Three brothers Robert, Leonard, William. Follow them as they travel through the Sinnoh region, battling trainers, catching pokemon, fighting for their survival. Steel is forged through fire.
1. Opening 1

**Author's Note: So, I was re watching Sword Art Online Aincrad Arc, and I got to thinking with Pokémon Shield and Sword coming out soon, what if these two concepts came together. But I don't want to do just Kirito and his friends in the Pokémon world trying to survive, so I'm adding some characters that me and my friends created. Let me point out that while this story starts out with three guys, this will not be a slash story. Anyway, this first chapter is the first SAO opening sung in English by NatewantstoBattle. Here you go enjoy, oh and one more thing. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR SWORD ART ONLINE, BOTH PROPERTIES ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE PUBLISHING OR GAMING COMPANIES.**

_I was never right for the hero type of role. I admit it_

_With my heart shivering in fear_

_I can see today's reflected in each past tear_

(We see Leonard and Robert in a city. They are both in a covered area by a poke mart in the rain. The next scene, we see Will coming into the city from a forest, giving a look of determination as he is ready to fight with some wild Pokémon and is soaking wet due to the rain.)

_Even so, it has been calling the heavens to me_

_But I cannot hide all the emptiness inside my fleeting heart_

(Robert sees Will coming by the poke mart. He gives Leonard nudge with his elbow. Leonard gives Robert a look. Robert points over to Will. Leonard nods his head, and both start to catch up to Will and. Will then turns seeing them and smiles while giving a smirk, the three then dog pile each other while laughing forgetting for just a second where they are.)

_Once in my dreams I rose and Soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down I will stand up restored_

(The next scene shows the three in a cavern with their fire Pokémon lighting the way. Some Zubats and Geodudes jump them.)

_All my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack,_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

(They all bring out their starter Pokémon. As they fight, Leonard's starter starts to glow. His starter had evolved into its second evolution. Will and Robert give Leonard the thumbs up for his starter's evolution as Leonard cheers with a fist in the air.)

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark Because you're here with me_

_Our dreams will soar free forever_

(We see the three in a forest when they get surrounded by other players that are trapped in the game. The three see that they all have a strange symbol on their shirts or a pendant around their necks. The symbol looks like a sword and ax clashing, the sword is made of ice, while the ax looks like it's made of fire. The three bring out their second- or third-party member.)

_I wanna always be with you. I give you everything I have_

(Leonard and Robert are in a poke mart browsing the store for supplies. While Will goes to get more leads for the mysterious group of players attacking other players. They all met at one of the exits to the town. We then see them walking in a rocky area with other players passing them and giving the three a quick hello. Robert puts on some music for them to listen to, but not very loud so they can still hear any danger approach them.)

_I could never find a light to guide me through the night and with one touch, I recall every memory_

_All to precious to not hold and closer to me_

(Leonard, Robert, are watching Will fight the gym leader that uses water type Pokémon. They see he is using his grass type Pokémon; Robert also uses his electric type Pokémon. Will is watching carefully due to him going next.)

_It's tempting to close your eyes and turn from the world but it's bittersweet like you somehow missed a beat with no restart_

(The three are riding on their water type Pokémon across a sea or lake area. Robert is on his Pokémon's back relaxing, not paying attention when his Pokémon picks up speed, and he falls into the water with a big splash. The other two laugh at his misfortune, Robert's head pops up from the water giving the other a dirty look at the other two then joins in on the laughing. But he stops when a jellyfish looking Pokémon appears behind him.)

_When every wish has overlapped_

_You realize that if you carry on with every dawn, your Hesitation fades_

(In one base of the mysterious player team, we see Robert standing over a defended enemy player that is begging him to spare them. Robert looks at his two friends to see them dead when he feels something hit him in the heart.

(Robert sits up in a cold sweat in his tent. He releases a sigh of relief because it was a dream. Will then slowly opens the tents door to let Robert now that it's his turn to keep watch.)

_All your scars will disappear_

_I will become your sword and shield_

_This crossing field's the path that we select_

(Will is helping an injured Leonard out of a cave with Robert and his Roserade behind them keeping the wild Pokémon and the unknown team off them. Robert has his Roserade attack the ceiling, so they can get away faster. The scene then shows the three of them in a room in a Pokémon center with Leonard in a bed with bandages on him to help him heal. The other two are in the town exploring.)

_The promise I made will last for all our days_

_If it's our bonds we live by, I will put my faith in you_

(The scene shows Leonard having a flashback, to when all three of them met. There in the flashback, we see them all making a promise to each other, the promise that they will help each other get out of the game alive and survive. Leonard gives a warm smile when he sees Will, and Robert come into the room. On that day they weren't just friends trapped in a video game, they were family and they all put their faith in each other.

_I only need one miracle,_

_Can you not hear me call at all?_

_Until the day, I'll keep screaming your name_

(They all see a strange Pokémon in by a creek. But then the water explodes and all three of them are knocked back. Leonard and Will are the only ones still conscious; they see a giant serpent-like Pokémon grab the other big Pokémon with a blue gem on its chest get pulled into a portal. Later they tell Robert what he missed.)

_Once in my dreams I rose and Soared_

_No matter how I'm knocked around or beaten down I will stand up restored_

(We see the three riding their flying type Pokémon, all of them are smiling. Will almost falls off his Pokémon due to some turbulence. Next, we see them in a snow-covered forest, when suddenly a large white and green Pokémon appears in front of them roaring at them. Leonard and Will scream with the latter jumping into the former's arms, and Will yelps in surprise causing him to almost faint.

_All my love has yet to wake_

_I know your strength is what I lack,_

_You've got my back and know that I've got yours_

Will wakes up from his sleep one night, and he looks around the room he is in. He sees Robert snoring in his bed. Will gets up and takes a walk around town. He then looks up at the night sky to sees the clouds and digital stars. He then spots an odd-looking cloud that looks like a person. He then thinks about his real family in the real world.

_I have you to thank for lighting up the dark Because you're here with me_

_Our dreams will soar free forever_

(The last scene we see, is all three of them together standing in front of three people with the sword and ax symbols on their clothes. They see the admiral of the team is a female, but they can't see her face, but they can tell that she is smirking in a malicious way. The second person is another female that is wearing armor, she has a neutral looking face. The leader is covered in shadows, so they can't see the person.)

_I will put my faith in you,_

_I wanna always be with you,_

_I wanna hold you tight right now, I swear I'll be who you choose I'll give you everything I have._

(The last couple scenes we see the three around a foldable table with Robert bringing over a pot of food to the table, next their sitting playing cards at night next to a fire. Will, and Robert jogging over to Leonard, who is having a small nap under a tree. The next scene shows the trio in a huddle in front of a city taking a picture forgetting where they are for just a moment and trying to have some fun. The last scene we see the three sitting down on the grass, looking at the sun set behind the mountains that the Elite Four building is on)


	2. Brand New World

**Chapter 1: Brand New World. (Robert) **  
I had just bought Pokémon World Online, the latest VRMMO released. Being a fan of the Pokémon series, this game was a must have.

After making my avatar, a red-haired boy, and typing in my avatar's name, "Robert". I was transported to what looked like a city twice the size of New York. I started looking around at other people of all shapes and sizes  
"What's going on?" I wondered.  
Suddenly a masked figure appeared on top of the highest building.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to Pokémon World Online." A voice so loud and epic it was probably heard throughout the city.

"Is this part of the tutorial?" I thought while looking around again.

"I sure most of you have noticed by now that the log out button on your menu is missing. However, this is not a bug."

What?!

I immediately waved my hand to open the menu. Just as he had said, it was gone.

**"What the hell is this!" "Let us out of here you bastard!" "Is this some kind of sick joke?"** Various screams echoed throughout the city.

"Shut up you idiots!" I yelled, to shut everyone

Whether they liked it or not, this was the current situation. Yelling at this guy would get us nowhere. But what he said next even made me speechless.

"I would now like to take a moment to explain the newly added rules to this world. First, if your Pokémon's hp decreases to zero, it will die and vanish forever. This does not apply to official battles between other players, however. In addition, each trainer has a hp bar as well. If your hp bar drops to zero, your avatar will be deleted, and you will die"

The entire city fell dead silent after that last statement.

Die. That's impossible. This is a video game. You can't die in a video game. I kept trying to convince myself this, but I already knew the one fact that disproved my theory. Every word that man just said WAS REAL. There's no way anyone would take a joke that far.

**"There is only one way to escape. You must beat the game. Obtain all 8 gym badges and defeat the Elite Four and you will then qualify for the world tournament. Win this tournament and you will find the secret to beat the game. Players, I wish you the best of luck."**

After those words, my body was enveloped with a shining light.

What happened? I thought to myself while my head still felt dizzy. I looked around and saw what seemed like a small town filled with houses and one big building that said, "Rowan's Poke Lab".

I must have been teleported to a region in the game. I realized. I pulled up my menu and then went to the world map. The layout seemed very similar to the Sinnoh region from the 4th generation of Pokémon… but it looked bigger, as if the region was doubled in size.

So, what now? Almost as if to answer my question, the quest tab on the menu came into my line of sight. I tapped it and my current mission came up. "Go to Lab and obtain starter Pokémon." As I looked around, I saw most players were still shaken by the "death game" factor newly added to our misfortunes.

I ran to the lab. With things the way they are, feeling sorry for myself and crying would get me nowhere. Those that are too scared right now have a choice to make: fight or die. Sulking around would only lead to the latter of those two options.

Upon entering the lab, I met Professor Rowan. He led me to a table with three poke balls on it. I now had a choice of which starter to pick.

Piplup

Turtwig

Chimchar

Almost instinctively I chose Chimchar. Fire types had never let me down before and they wouldn't let me down now.

Running out I noticed something had been added to my item bag. I pulled up the item tab and 2 slots were filled. one said "poke balls 5x" on it, the usual start for any Pokémon game. The other said "mirror".

A mirror? Why put a mirror there?

After pulling it out, the shocking truth answered my question. My face no longer had that of the avatar I made. Instead it was replaced by my real face. The red hair I had given my avatar instead had my natural black colored hair. The outfit was still the same though: a blue denim jacket and black pants. I started freaking out then I started putting pieces together, the nerve gear, I remembered when I logged on, I was asked to touch my shoulders and legs, that's how this game knows my height and my measurements.

Well now was no time to be admiring my looks. I headed straight for the woods leading to Jubilife City.

Training along the way went smoothly. I caught a Starly almost immediately upon entering the woods. After battling against the wild Pokémon, Chimchar was at level 10 and Starly was at level 8. My money had increased by a decent amount too from battling the mobs of wild Pokémon. I was just about to continue now that Chimchar and Starly were at full health (thank God for potions) when I heard someone call an attack.

"Piplup use Bubble!"

I followed the origin of the commotion through the army of trees. A few wild Pokémon appeared but my stronger Chimchar and Starly went right through them with ease. I ran as fast as I could towards where the commotion was.

He looked about 16 years old. Long brown hair, pale skin, glasses, wearing a black T-Shirt with a picture of Dig-Dug with long jeans his boots were dark red with black stripes at the side. He had a Piplup out, which seemed to be in bad shape. Its hp must be near its limit. The reason wasn't hard to figure out. After all, there were six other trainers surrounding him. But he wasn't looking he was going to run away, and neither was his Pokémon.

"Bring it on!" he screamed. His Piplup gave the same look of determination.

"We told you already. Just hand over that Piplup and we'll be on our way." One of the players surrounding her said. He and his five buddies chuckled just like the criminal type of players they were portraying.

"Big man, 6 on 1 no matter Piplup can do it " the guy exclaimed. "Take your best shots!"

"Alright everyone. Take that Piplup out!" said the one that seemed to be the head of the group.

At his command, all six of them called out commands to their Pokémon, which seemed to be made up of 4 Turtwig and 2 Chimchar.

I couldn't take this any longer. "Chimchar use ember! Starly use wing attack!" I commanded.

The group of six was stunned by the sudden appearance of a new trainer. Their Pokémon got swept up in my barrage attack. An opening for the guy to escape was now visible.

"Hurry! Run!" I yelled to the guy.

While he was stunned by my surprise appearance at first, he gave me the stink eye, then grasped the situation immediately, reluctantly. He returned his Pokémon to its ball and ran off

"Why you! What's your problem man!" yelled their boss who had finally recovered from his shock.

I walked a few steps a spoke "If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a bunch of guys trying to act tough by ganging up on beginners. If you want Pokémon, go out and catch them like respectable trainers."

"And you think you can take us punk!" said one of the thugs.

"I can give you a run for your money. But first you got to catch me!" I yelled as I fled into the woods. To be honest I doubt I could take them all on at once. My only chance was to escape or get to a terrain that gave me more if an advantage.

I ran through the trees with my Chimchar and Starly next to me. The thugs however weren't going to give me an easy time though. They were not too far behind, commanding their Pokémon to attack. At least that girl was safe now, I thought, but what am I going to do?

I reached the end if the trees, but there wasn't a town there. I was standing right on the edge of a steep, rocky hill.

I had no choice. I sled down the hill to a ledge. But going any further down was out of the question. It was a 90-degree angle going down, and at least a five-story drop. My hp would hit zero for sure if I fell. My luck was running out as the gang chasing me slid down after me and cornered me on both sides. Running was no longer an option.

"Nowhere left to run punk" said the leader. "This'll teach you not to but into other people's business!" With that they all ordered attacks for their Pokémon. With Chimchar on one side and Starly on the other, neither of them would last through these attacks. And since this wasn't an official battle requested via the menu, once their hp hit zero they would die.

Is this how it ends?

The thought flashed through my mind. This was no longer a Pokémon battle; this was a fight for survival, and I was on the losing end. There was no way I'd last through their group attack. But what happened next betrayed the expectations of both me and my six opponents.

"Piplup, use bubble!"

A shower of bubbles rained down on the thugs to my right, damaging their Pokémon and stopping their attack. Shocked I looked up. I saw the guy I had just rescued at the top if the cliff. But something was different. His Piplup seemed fully healed, as raring to go as he was, and kept spitting out bubbles at its targets.

The gang could only dodge as many bubbles as they could. In shock, two of them slipped and fell off the narrow ledge we were all standing on, plummeting to their deaths. Once they hit the trees, they shattered like glass. Their Pokémon that were still on the ledge also shattered following their trainers to their grave.

Now was my best chance! Immediately I turned to the enemies on my right and gave Chimchar a command.

"Chimchar use ember at their feet" I yelled.

A flurry of embers swept towards the three on my right. Dancing at my mercy, all three of them tripped and fell, like the two before them. All that remained was their leader that I turned around to face.

"You'll pay for this someday!" He snarled at me and ran away along the ledge in retreat.

I returned Chimchar and Starly to their poke balls and climbed the cliff towards the other trainer.

"I guess I should thank you." He said.

"I would've been a goner if you hadn't shown up" I replied.

"Name's Leonard."

We pounded it.

"I'm Robert. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise,"

"So, I guess I'll see you around?" I told him as I started walking. He caught up with me.

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to travel together. Not temporarily I mean, but as a traveling partner, like Luke Cage and Iron Fist, Tim Drake Robin and Connor Kent Superboy."

A party? It made sense. We could get to cities easier and faster as a team. But still I hesitated. I had planned to travel on my own without building relationships with people. I didn't want to experience the sorrow it would bring if one of them died. But at the same time, I felt that I couldn't say no. I decided I had no choice.

"Sure. Let's do it." I replied.

"Alright let's get going then" Leonard exclaimed cheerfully.

We traveled through the woods without any problems. As a result of our battle with that gang of six, our Pokémon's levels had gone up quite a bit. We reached Jubilife a little before nightfall. On the way there we had slowly gotten to know each other, and we both agree that tomorrow we go shopping for survival gear. Leonard even caught a Shinx. After a little bit of training between his Shinx and my Chimchar to level Shinx up, we finally reached Jubilife city.

To say the city was breathtaking would be exagerating. Multiple buildings rose out of the ground and illuminated the night sky. And that was honestly just the start. People filled the streets, both players and NPCs. The Pokémon center and poke mart were so much taller than the ones in Sandgem Town. All together, the city seemed to give off an atmosphere that seemed like a very light violet aura.

Leonard and I found the Pokémon center, healed our Pokémon, and went to the nearest hotel. To save money we rented a room with two beds instead of two rooms with one bed each.

We decided to crash so we could head out early tomorrow.

I used the menu and changed into my pajama outfit which was just a black shirt and pants. Changing in PWO only required using the menu and changing your clothing.

We got into our separate beds and she drifted off to sleep, but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep. My mind was too busy thinking about all that happened today. I got trapped in a game, met Leonard, fought for my life. A part of me is hoping this nightmare will end, that I'd wake up the next day in my own bed and see the real world again.

And this is only the first day of this death game. What other things are going to come my way as this game progresses. Lost in thought, I eventually drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I hope we all enjoyed that battle. As always, reviews and comments are welcome. 


End file.
